


Nations fall, and so do Thier leaders

by Marsmyname



Category: DreamSMP
Genre: Other, Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo Has a Bad Time, Toby Smith | Tubbo Misses TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsmyname/pseuds/Marsmyname
Summary: As Tubbo falls into insanity after losing his closest friend he goes on a quest to get revenge will he win or will he fall
Kudos: 11





	1. You'll come back

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh idk when I'll update next maybe in a few hours maybe a few days

I sat there speachless, as L'manberg feel to smithereens. Around me dreams bombs dropping from the sky at an alarming rate. My ears ringing, and eyes filled with tears a small shout coming from it all i could hear him, but i didn't want to i couldn't it was to much. my Nation that i was poured my life into even before i was president, in shambles around me. that's when I felt it, an arrow going through my shoulder. i screamed in pain but i knew i didn't have time to think of it, adrenaline coursing through me.

I looked around once more. tommy running towards me hugging me, being careful not to touch my shoulder "shit." He mumbled just loud enough for me to hear ,"listen Tubbo i don't know if both of us are gonna make it out of this one" i looked up to him in shock and disbelief "what do you mean tommy?" I asked my warm tears streaming down my face. tommy wiped it away quickly my vision getting to blurry for me to see well.

"I mean Tubbo look around your...no our nation that we built from nothing it's gone Tubbo and dreams not even done" he looked defeated, everything we worked for, died for is gone. and there's nothing either of us could do. he looked behind me and his eyes widened, i looked as well and there was dream half of his mask broken and smiling like a mad man. 

It sent shivers down my spine, he was so sick and twisted how could he be smiling right now? people dying as he spoke ,"well would you look at this huh? Your nations gone and your still a shitty president...it's honestly sad at this point Tubbo. i can't keep telling you what's right and what's wrong anymore" he walked close tommy grabbing my uninjured shoulder. i could tell he was feeling anxious "you know Tubbo this really isn't the best if you can't even stand up for your own friend why should you even deserve to live? All these people are dead because of you and your bad job" he frowned obviously faking but it still hurt, i shook my head "that's not true" i mumbled. "yeah dickhead! This is all because of you and my brother!"

"Tommy" dream raised his cross bow pointing it at my head "the adults are talking" as dream pulled back the string tommy pushed my put of the way and into the rock behind us "I'm sorry Tub-" dream let go and the only thing I saw was blood as my best friend fell to the floor. with a bow through his head i ran up to him quickly shaking him "tommy no! Please tommy answer me".

"See you couldn't even save him" i heard the stones and gravel as he walked away. i grabbed tommy's arm and put my head on his chest trying to hear a heart beat ,just anything i heard something and my hear filled with joy that is until i heard the last beat as my friends last battle was sucked away not even giving him a chance to fight "no...NO!NO! You'll respawn right? Like always…"

I hugged him, breaking down almost as fast as my nation crumbled around me "you'll respawn and everything will be normal" i hiccupped as i tried to get air into my lungs "you'll respawn and you'll drag me to our bench. a-and we will listen to anything you want a-anything"  
My vision faded to black "as long as you come back" was the last thing I could say before i blacked out holding onto my best friend as if it would bring him back.


	2. Chapter 2

It's over isn't it it's something i just have to come to terms with it's been weeks since tommy died and i still can't get the image out of my head blood screaming crying over all else pain the pain he probably went through the emotional pain I'm going through

Philza screaming at me techno looking shocked almost crying he was the one who did it but he wanted to take down the government not his own brother ever since I've been sitting by the creator i know it's not what I should be doing i should be letting it go but i can't move on no matter how hard I try tommy was my best friend my right hand man the shoulder i had to lean on without him i don't think I could move on

I was fine with the discs really at first they didn't matter until dream he made them matter by trying to burn them we fought over the discs as if it were a game we didn't really realize that this would be the out come after all these years I always thought me and tommy would come out on top i thought every time that it was the last and after that we would be free

The truth is I'm never going to be free until the day I die that's the only time anyone's free if we are being honest here everyone deserves freedom but not everyone gets it no one here atleast maybe there's some place 

"Some where far" i mumbled and leaned back smiling for a moment "somewhere far away we can be free"

"Somewhere who can be free?" I heard a soft voice say behind me… it sounded like him i turned around slowly and saw what my worst nightmares we're about tommy sitting there hair over his right eye the one that was shot blood all over that side of his cheek i went to wipe it away his cheek felt freezing my eyes widened "your açtually here?" I asked smiling a single tear going down my cheek he akwardly smiled "i don't really know who you are but yeah I'm here" i didn't care i could help him remember i hugged him he hugged back "i don't know you but your very warm" he hugged me tighter i laughed "your very cold" he let go and sat up "oh sorry-" i smiled "no it's fine I'd rather have a cold tommy then a dead one" 

He frowned "but i am dead" my eyes widened i forgot already it's just such a relief for him to be here i frowned "sorry wrong choice of words" he frowned "it's fine i guess... your green?" He looked confused i was just as confused "um it's a color i wear alot yes" he frowned "i don't like the color green but you seem nice" he frowned i frowned as well "well tell me more about your favorite and least favorite colors we can sit somewhere special though" he smiled " i like the color yellow alot not as much as the color red thought-" 

I listened to his color rant noticing that the colors connected to alot of experiences we've gone through yellow we met at a flower field when we were younger before all of this  
I was left there on my own probably from my old parents but i don't remember who sadly 

Soon we got to where I was heading tommy floating behind me smiling and point at all the things he liked around he looked at the bench and immediately flew to it and sat down close to the juke box "Hey you! I didn't ask your name?" I smiled "my name's Tubbo" he smiled his eyes wideneded for a moment he looked back to me "i remember you... slightly you were close to me the more I think about it you meant alot i think you might have been the green in my death"

My eyes widened "um which green?" He smiled "no! Don't worry not the light green" i smiled "okay let's just listen to some music" i went to my ender chest grabbing the fake discs i didnt have the real ones obviously as i saw tommy flying around waiting for me I felt a sting in my chest i should be happy he's back tommy's back but...it wasn't my tommy it was ghost tommy a hallow of the friend ship we spent years perfectly crafting until 

A few weeks ago it shattered i felt a sharp pain in my hand i looked down and saw i had broken the disc in my hand i dropped it and walked over 

"I couldn't find any" tommy smiled "oh that's fine! We can talk if you'd like?" I smiled before shaking my head this isn't tommy "no it's fine"

We sat there before tommy got impatient atleast that hadn't changed "can we talk? I'm not good at the whole peaceful silence thing"  
"Sure tommy" he grabbed my arm "hope this isn't weird i just can't really feel warmth" i shook my head "it's perfectly fine now…" i turned to him "let's talk about L'manberg"


	3. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk probably last one for tonight

Sleep it's a strange experience all of us do it every single day with really no questions asked we say farewell to the conscious word for minutes to hours every day we don't think about wether we will wake up or not we just do it well...i never woke up or atleast not the same as before yes i came back but it wasn't me or atleast whoever i am? I'm...tommy? I think I'm not sure it's the only name i can remember really it feels like I've waken up from a long sleep although that sleep changed me as a person or a ghost i suppose

Or it changed me from a person to a ghost i don't remember much from my death stabbing pain, darkness, anger the normal stuff i suppose i heard someone beside me i didn't know who I was but they look shocked almost as if they didn't expect to see me as if they didn't expect to see Thier friend in front of them floating and with a bow threw his eye...i wouldn't expect it either  
If I'm being honest 

"It's been a while since I've seen you...tommy? What's your ghost name something stupid like mine was?" He laughed slightly straightening the circle glasses on his face suddenly he looked upset "shut up!" He yelled he saw i suddenly looked scared and his gaze softened...only slightly "don't worry i wasnt yelling at you" i smiled "oh sorry for some reason loud noises just remind me of my death" i floated down sitting on the ground "it's understandable really when you died there was alot of explosions...and I'm the only one that seems to see Thier sick glory it's alright though not everyone can see it as well as I did" he looked to me "do you... remember your death? Of course ghosts...shut up" he looked to his right as if someone were There and cleared his throat "ghosts don't remember it that well unless it's a good memory saving a love one, suicides usually, voluntary death mine was a mix of the last one and the first one"

My eyes widened "what do you mean your alive right?" I reached out and my hand went through him "clearly" i sighed "well i am for the fourth time sadly...i wanted to die because it would save the people around me my pal ghostbur still hates me for it" he laughed dryly "he asks me every single day why 'why would you die on purpose wilbur!' but he doesn't understand that some people deserve it…"

I frowned "W-well my death was happy? Slightly for the first part of the memory and then it fades out and back in until it all goes black…" wilbur looked up at the sky he looked like he was thinking "care to elaborate tommy?" He asked looking at me with intrigue "w-well i did it to save someone really close to me I felt horrible but so free for a few seconds until a green blob shots me and it all goes black and then someone cry's hold onto me and then my heart beats for the last time"

He nods "Tubbo…" he mumbled my body perked up i don't know why but the Name seemed familiar he looked at me and smiled "you remember that?" I smiled "sort of it seems nice? In a way" suddenly we heard branches be crushed the man dragged me to the side as a shorter man walked by he had fluffy brown hair and was wearing a slightly teared suit with lots of stiches stickers covering random parts of music discs a flag that i recognized and a sticker that said 'long live VP tommyinnit' i smiled "t-tommyinnit" i stuttered  
.  
.  
.  
Familiar i smiled  
Familiar.


End file.
